


Nacimiento

by Thomary221B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, spirk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Jim no estaría solo en el mundo porque de ahora en adelante tendría a alguien a quien amar. No importa si su amor no es correspondido o incluso tendría que decirle adiós a la persona que tanto ha amado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Corregido gracias a la ayuda de CamiWriter~ 
> 
> El primer fanfic M-preg que me aviento a escribir sobre esta franquicia. 
> 
> Las únicas advertencias serían: Primero, mi conocimiento en la ciencia ficción/biología y términos es básica, así que puede haber algo que este mal o con pésima explicación. Segundo, no suelo escribir lemon, puede que tenga o no tenga. Tercero y último, tardo mucho en actualizar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? 

—No tengo la mínima idea, Bones —su mirada se dirigió hacia su vientre, y la tocó con suavidad como un breve saludo a la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior. 

No era planeado, fue un descuido, ¿pero cómo iba a saber que quedaría preñado? Los hombres no gestaban a menos que fueses un individuo perteneciente a otra raza. Retiró su mano y la apretó a su costado, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensando en una solución rápida. Luego vería los pormenores. Suspiró y mencionó.

—Bones, altera mi historial médico ahora mismo, esto queda entre tú y yo. 

—Jim, ¿estás demente? ¿Qué harás cuando se note? Esto es una locura, hay un bebé en camino y simplemente no podemos hacer lo que pides, debes decirle a la flota sobre tu situación. 

—Esto no puede quitarme la posibilidad de viajar a esa nebulosa, Bones. 

Bones de brazos cruzados ideaba algo del como salir de la situación actual y del cómo llegaron a ella. 

Hace unos dos meses Jim había venido a quejarse de unos dolores en su espalda baja y pelvis, unas semanas más tarde de un irrazonable incremento de sensibilidad, fatiga, náuseas y aunado a eso un desmayo mientras iban por algo de beber. Bones lo auxilió y luego lo llevó al departamento de Yorktown que rentaba, porque señor cabellos rubios perfectos odiaba los hospitales. Con el equipo médico que poseía le revisó, se especificó en el área doliente y se quedó estupefacto cuando el escáner mostró en su pantalla al pequeño feto adherido al útero de Jim, se aseguró de saber cuánto llevaba ahí, 10 semanas aproximadamente porque el embrión ya se había convertido en feto. ¡¿Cómo rayos se había formado?! En especial Jim, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Bueno, sí se fijó de los dolores pero en su sano juicio no se imaginaría un bebé. Bones tomó unas pruebas más antes de decirle la verdad a Jim, quería asegurarse al 100% y del cómo sucedió. 

Todo resultaba lógico cuando las muestras arrojaron gonadotropina coriónica humana pero de bajo nivel y su nivel de estrógenos estaba al tope de su máxima producción, el cuerpo de Jim pedía auxilio para hacer sobrevivir al feto. El primer trimestre indicaba aborto espontáneo, Bones con pocas explicaciones se lo llevó al hospital en donde pudo administrarle estrógenos y otras soluciones con disgusto del impaciente capitán de la Entreprise. Luego requirió de una prueba más de sangre, en donde descubrió que la súper sangre de Khan, o mejor dicho restos de ella al ser modificado como un suero disparó un gran tipo de cambios en Jim, cual daría alerta a cualquier situación que se presentara, en éste caso la creación de un nuevo útero, era increíble como ese órgano se formó en poco tiempo debido a aquella sangre, y para bien o mal, creando un óvulo en tan poco tiempo al alertar la presencia de millones de espermatozoides a su alrededor, ciertamente debían temerle a esa maldita sangre. Cuando regresaron del hospital Jim le exigió una explicación a Bones, el doctor le hizo sentar y con una seriedad impasible le preguntó con quién se había acostado hace tres meses. 

Jim comenzó a reír mencionando el porqué la pregunta.

—¡Esto es serio, Jim! —le dijo en voz alta haciéndole callar la boca y tragando saliva, revolotea sus ojos y respondió.

—Hace tres meses si mal no recuerdo me acosté con Irene, la timonel del turno beta, ¿por qué? 

—¿Nadie más? —inquirió el oficial médico. 

—Nadie más Bones, me acosté con ella días después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Por qué? —arrugó el entrecejo y se puso en alerta— No me digas que pille una enfermedad venérea...

—Algo peor niño —el georgiano miró al rubio y se sentó en el sillón del frente. Se repasó la palma de su diestra por sus pómulos y murmuró con seriedad— tienes 10 semanas de embarazo, Jim. Por eso te has venido quejando todo este tiempo, tus órganos se estaban comprimiendo por el crecimiento de tu útero.

Jim T. Kirk formó una mueca y rió despacio. —Bones, en serio, dime ya ¿qué es lo que tengo?

—¡Maldición! Jim, no estoy bromeando. 

—E-Es imposible, ¡soy hombre! ¡Tu escáner está defectuoso! —se puso de pie y se dirigió al equipo médico extrayendo el escáner.

—¡¿Qué piensas hacer, Jim?! —a su atrás Leonard lo detuvo— ¡Estás en cinta! Hay un feto desarrollándose ahora mismo... 

—¿Cómo? Si yo... Bones, soy hombre lo sabes. Aquello no debería estar allí. Tú mismo... —dijo pasmado.

—El suero de la sangre de Khan reanudó toda las funciones de tu cuerpo. Jim, tú sufriste una mutación genética en Tarsus IV. Te sometieron a cargas hormonales elevadas y por consecuente te inyectaron nano robots capaces de recrear órganos y recrear nuevas lecturas genéticas pero fuiste rescatado a mitad de todo el experimento, ¿quieres que continúe para hacer entender esa cabeza dura que tienes? 

—No. ¿Por qué? Bones, fuiste el médico encargado en la extirpación de esa cosa. Pensé que no quedaba absolutamente nada.

—Sabes que dejamos un ovario izquierdo por tu seguridad debido a esas nuevas lecturas genéticas. Luego nos olvidamos de ella en todo este tiempo pero cuando moriste y el haberte inyectado el suero, éste disparó toda clase de reparación en tus sistemas y halló tu ovario incapacitado y al ser solo un derivado de la sangre de Khan rehizo tu útero con lentitud debido a que su prioridad era revivir tu funciones cerebrales. Y tú maldito testarudo «no chequeos médicos profundos, ¿sí?» No pude hacerte un chequeo normal desde hace un tiempo. 

Jim se sentó en el sofá de nuevo asimilando lo que Bones le dijo, apretando sus labios y juntando sus manos en un desesperado apoyo, luego las llevó a su vientre que lucía un poco abultado, aún era demasiado temprano para que se note y pronto lo haría. Jim de alguna manera siempre quiso ser padre, tener un hijo y brindarle el amor y la confianza que un padre podría darte y, en su momento el no lo tuvo. Claro que tuvo una madre a su lado -aunque ella siempre se iba de su lado sirviendo a la Flota estelar-. Por ello se volvió un busca problemas a corta edad, sin alguien quién lo regañe o lo guíe, Jim hizo de las suyas. Ahora iba a ser padre, en este caso una madre, ¡qué irónico! Esta condición se la fue dada en Tarsus y ya no la tenía cuando se sometió a una intervención quirúrgica a cargo de Bones pero con los compuestos de la sangre de Khan en sus venas nuevamente la tenía. No iba a ser un maldito cobarde en quitarle la vida al ser que se formaba en su vientre, no tenía que pagar los actos de su padre, era sólo que..., esto lo impedía capitanear la nave y no quería dejar su puesto. El espacio era su hogar, allí nació, allí viviría, allí moriría.

—¿Sabes quién es el padre? 

Kirk quería encogerse en su sitio hasta llegar a ser una cosa pequeña que se podría esconder entre las almohadas del sofá. Si recordaba con quién se acostó, un hombre alto, cabellos negros, ojos negros y buen rostro, ahora que se fijaba más en los detalles éste se parecía un poco a Spock hasta era posible que tuviera orejas puntiagudas, si su borrachera no le engañaba, aunque claro, no era él, el vulcano estaba en ese entonces con Uhura tratando de retomar su relación dándole poca oportunidad a Jim de querer intentar algo, por ello calló y guardó su sentir y lo desquitó entregándose a la libertina lascivia. Por eso se entregó a ese hombre cuyo nombre quisiera saber.

—También quiero saber quién es.

Regresando al inicio ahora Jim tenía 4 meses de gestación, portaba la camisa amarilla con una talla mas de la usual subiendo a la Enterprise. Se encaminó hacia el puente, saludó a todos los presentes y pidió al señor Sulu soltar amarras y salir fuera de Yorktown hacia Nuevo Vulcano a recoger a dos tripulantes vulcanos. Sentado en la silla cogió su padd y se puso a revisar un par de informes y ver cómo le iba a Jaylah en la Academia de la Flota Estelar en la tierra. 

Cuando llegó su turno dejó el puesto para irse a la bahía médica junto a Bones. En un apartado, Leonard pudo hacerle las analíticas correspondientes y otra ecografía, era un embarazo en un ser humano varón así que Bones no se permitiría dejar nada absuelto. Cuando Jim se bajó de la cama se limpió los restos de gel líquido y una vez que terminó se puso de nuevo la faja que ocultaba su estado.

—¿Cómo va el apetito? 

—Ya puedo comer sin que la comida me sepa a basura, Dios, ¿esto sufren las mujeres cada que se embarazan? —preguntó Jim cerrándose el cierre de la  camisa amarilla. 

—Los síntomas de mareos en una mujer embarazada varían, no todas la sufren en la misma intensidad, al igual que no todas tienen antojos alocados o súper sensibilidad -explicó McCoy mientras picoteaba su padd. 

—¡Wow! Llamaré a mamá para agradecerle por todo el esfuerzo —murmura bajando sus manos a su vientre y dirigiéndose a ella habló otra vez- perdóname por tratarte así, créeme que todo acabará. 

—Tsk, quiero arrancarte esa faja, Jim, puede hacerle daño al bebé y... —el médico oficial seguiría hablando pero fue cortado por el mismo rubio.

—¡Tranquilo, Huesos! No la estoy ajustando hasta quedar sin aire, solo lo está un poco. Además, ¿no lo has visto en la eco? ¿Sus latidos? ¿No eran preciosos? —sonrió enternecedor mientras McCoy rodaba los ojos dejando el padd. 

—Empiezo a creer que estás muy hormonado. 

—Cállate. Solo muy emocionado y con ganas de tirar a Scotty al espacio por ese olor desagradable que trae de ingeniería.

—Tus sentidos están sensibles, ya se te calmará. Ven, acércate que debo inyectarte esto —señaló los hypos que le ayudaban a sobrellevar lo que él no producía al 100%. Resignado se acercó y se dejó pinchar. 

—Bones, he decidido que nazca con siete meses, no puedo llevarlo a término completo, lo siento —dijo de la nada Jim a Leonard. 

—Lo supuse. No quiero que te enfajes demasiado tiempo por ello he ideado un plan cuando llegues a tu sexto mes —guardó las hypos mientras le comentaba el plan y después subió la mirada hacia Jim—, cuando el bebé este aquí, ¿qué les dirás a los demás? 

—Que es mi hijo o hija —respondió Jim sin chistar. 

—¿Cómo? ¿Sin una mujer? 

—Tengo a alguien quien nos ayudará Bones, junto al plan que has ideado, intuyo que es para que yo termine cesareado —tomó el padd de Bones y buscó a alguien—. Ella es María, se encuentra en la estación Rivadavia, al cual iremos en los próximos meses, coincidiendo con mi cesárea. Es una amiga de mi infancia con quien aún mantengo comunicación, por ello, le conté lo que me ha pasado. Cuando estemos en Rivadavia sacarás a mi renacuajo y se lo darás a ella, luego de estar aparentemente recuperado ella vendrá a hacerme un numerito con ustedes y me dejará al bebé porque soy el padre. ¿Excelente plan, no? 

—¡Absurdo plan! ¿Cómo corroborar que te acostaste con ella? —vociferó Leonard. 

—¿Quién va a preguntar por eso? 

—No sé, bueno si sé, ¿quién es capaz de defenderte incluso ante un klingon enfadado?

—¿Spock? No lo creo. Él sabe que soy un mujeriego. ¿Verdad? —inquiere Jim cruzándose de brazos, preocupado por lo acaba de decir su mejor amigo. 

—Ese duende verde sabe como desnudarte con la mirada para que sueltes tus trapitos sucios, Jim, después de todo estas pillado por él. 

Graznó el rubio en donde estaba. Tirando de su cabello rubio en modo desesperado y luego dejó caer su mano. 

—Voy a tratar de ser menos estúpido a su lado. 

—Con lo sensible que estás llegando a ser, lo dudo. Pero, en fin. Ten... —le alcanzó un pastillero naranja—, estas son las vitaminas que debes tomar ahora, y por favor avísame cuando el suplemento de calcio se te acabe. ¿Estarás siguiendo la dieta que te he dado? 

—¡Sí, mamá! Perdóneme por ser un ser alérgico —canturreó sarcástico.

Salió de la bahía médica con dirección a su recámara y en su camino se cruzó con Spock. 

—Capitán. 

—Hola de nuevo, Spock —saludó Jim con una sonrisa— ¿ya terminó sus deberes? 

—En efecto. He terminado de clasificar y archivar los prospectos de las diferentes gamas de la tecnología de los kamelolianos. 

—Bien. Buen trabajo, Spock. 

El resto del viaje fue hacia sus recámaras, porque la de Spock quedaba a un lado, fue en silencio. Al rato fue roto cuando Jim habló. 

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? 

Tuvo un asentimiento por parte del vulcano. Se adentraron al lugar de Jim, el cual lucía semi ordenado debido a los libros tirados en el suelo por Jim, Spock se fascinaba por el hecho que Jim conservaba libros en papel cuando en esta época todo era almacenado en computadoras, padd, en memorias portátiles. Era un humano muy peculiar a los ojos ónix de Spock.

—Parece que hoy no es mi día. 

—Sus jugadas carecen de lógica. Está perdiendo muchas veces por ello, Jim. 

El aludido sonrió mientras movía a su caballo para eliminar la torre de Spock, dejando indefensa a su reina. 

—Mi peón a tu reina, Jim.

—Maldición, que humillante. 

—Si es de consuelo, yo tardo en ganarle mientras usted no —mencionó Spock

Jim lanzó una pequeña risa y después dejó ordenado el tablero de ajedrez tridimensional. Se habían quedado viéndose cara a cara hasta que Jim preguntó acerca de Uhura. 

—¿Cómo vas con Uhura? 

—Las probabilidades de que vuelva con ella son esperanzadoras. Me ha dado la oportunidad de retomar nuestra relación, pero sólo si sigo lo que ella cree lo que es correcto. 

—Es decir, conquistarla de nuevo —confirma Jim con un amargo sabor de boca al decirlo. 

—Sí, Jim. Ella es una persona muy importante para mí —compartió Spock-—al igual que usted. 

El corazón de Jim bombeó en su pecho fuertemente en segundos, pero con el peso de su mente hizo que se calmara. Sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras eran dirigidas para un amigo, no como una pareja como lo era Uhura, así que solo sonrió, es lo mejor que sabe hacer Jim cuando no tiene palabras o la valentía suficiente para enfrentar a una situación similar, sonríe porque no quiere poner un rostro afligido, sonríe porque no quiere ponerse a llorar y sonríe porque sabe que Spock es feliz con Uhura. Además sonríe por el bebé que tiene en sus entrañas porque de ahora en adelante no estaría solo. 

—Espero vuelvan muy pronto, Spock. 

Llegó el momento en el cual se debe retirar el comandante Spock, Jim lo acompañó hasta la puerta. 

—Jim, he notado que se ha vuelto intolerable a ciertos olores del ambiente. Le he traído este inhibidor —le alcanzó el inhibidor, el cual Jim lo tomó. 

 

—Muchas gracias, Spock. Siempre preocupándose por mí.

 

—Es mi deber como primer oficial. Y... —Spock se quedó momentáneamente mudo hasta que retomó el habla— es la promesa que le hice a mi contraparte. Yo debo velar por ti, Jim, hasta el día que yo muera —el vulcano había prometido aquello cuando le dejaron las pertenencias del viejo Spock y tras ver esa foto donde su "yo" era acompañado por sus compañeros de la Enterprise, además no quería volver a experimentar las sensaciones y las emociones que llegó a sentir cuando Jim murió.

—Eso..., eso es muy noble de tu parte. De verdad, Spock —Kirk quiso abrazarlo pero eso no era adecuado. Se detuvo tomándose de su propio brazo. 

—Jim, que descanses. 

Cuando se fue, Jim se permitió derramar lágrimas silenciosas, sin sollozos ni nada parecido. El férreo sentimiento de Jim a Spock no sería correspondido jamás, ya debía resignarse. Se quitó la camisa y la faja que rodeaba su vientre, se deslizó sus botas y pantalones fuera quedándose únicamente con su ropa interior. Se echó en su cama de costado viendo algún punto de su recámara poniendo su mano derecha en su pequeño vientre.

—Creo que aún no puedes oírme, pero yo seguiré hablándote. La abuela me contó que aún siendo un embrión me hablaba, loco ¿no? —a medida que los minutos que hablaba se acurrucaba más y más en sí mismo— Perdón por no saber quién es tu padre. Soy un irresponsable infeliz que se acostó con alguien que se parecía a Spock, solo para curar mi herido corazón, mejor dicho mi mente. Perdóname, ¿si? Créeme que no fue a propósito, no sabía que podía quedar así... —empezó a acariciar con suavidad— yo prometo que cuando te tenga en mis brazos todo irá bien. Nadie te hará daño, no sufrirás los horrores de tu padre. ¿Serás mi ancla? —preguntó luego de un rato.

Unas semanas mas tarde Leonard llamó al puente para que Jim viniese a la bahía médica de inmediato. Jim dejó el mando a Spock y se fue hacia donde le llamaron. 

—¿Qué sucede, Bones? 

Bones le entregó un padd con rostro preocupado. Jim lo tomó y empezó a leer lo que había allí, eran los resultados de sus analíticas realizadas. Se percató del elevado componente de cobre en sus sistemas. 

—Sucede eso, Jim. Nosotros tenemos cobre en una medida justa pero tu cuerpo ha estado produciendo elevadas cantidades. 

—Pero... ¿Está bien mi renacuajo? —de inmediato Jim llevó sus manos a su vientre. 

—Lo que me asombra es que sí, esta muy bien y eso me lleva a una pregunta. ¿Te has acostado con un humano o alienígena? 

Jim Kirk abrió los ojos como si de un búho asombrado se tratase, aun mas cuando su memoria no le ayudaba mucho en recordar al individuo con quien se acostó. 

—Yo..., creo que mantuve relaciones con un vulcano. 

—¡¿Qué?! —si Bones gritaba es que su asombro o molestia había llegado a niveles sorprendentes— ¿Cómo es eso? 

—Es que, yo, yo me acosté con alguien quien tenía orejas puntiagudas y no sé qué más. ¿No que los vulcanos tienen sangre verde por el cobre? —su mente repasó todos los tratados de anatomía de otras razas, por lo menos de las que se acordaba.

Leonard suspirando le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza. 

—¿No te habrás acostado con Spock? Estabas tan borracho que ni recuerdas cómo llegaste a mi departamento. 

—¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! Claro que no, Bones. Si hubiera sido así, ¿no crees que él ya me habría dicho algo? —puntualizó Kirk. 

—Entonces no es hijo de nuestro duende sino de otro duende, ¡joder, Jim! Si fuera tu madre te hubiera dado un par de correazos por libertino.

—¡Hey! —reclama Jim por lo que dijo su mejor amigo, luego se lleva las manos a su rostro para gruñir con frustración. 

—Vamos a tener que pedirle ayuda a Spock en esto, Jim —Bones era un gran médico pero sus conocimientos en biología vulcana no eran mas que pequeños estudios de ello, lo máximo para salvar al único híbrido vulcano a bordo de la Enterprise.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡No!! —Jim se negaba a que Spock supiera de su embarazo, era lo último que quería en este asunto. Decirle que es un engendro que puede procrear no estaba en sus planes. No podría vivir con la vergüenza. 

—¡James Tiberius Kirk! ¿Quieres poner en peligro a tu bebé? No soy obstetra ni sé de vulcanos en su totalidad, hago lo que esta a mi alcance. ¡¿Puede tu cabeza dura entender eso?! 

—¡Claro que entiendo! Es solo que..., Spock no puede saber esto, no, puede ser alguien más. 

—¿Quién? El viejo Spock ya no esta con nosotros. Él hubiera sido de gran ayuda. 

Kirk rechina sus dientes. No había mas opciones, tenían que decirle a Spock. Él era un híbrido así que tendría el conocimiento necesario para ayudarles en esto. 

—Se lo diré yo, Huesos. 

Partió de la bahía médica hasta el puente, su turno no acaba aún, saliendo del turboascensor se dirigió hacia la estación científica en donde Spock ejercía su trabajo. 

—Capitán, ¿sucedió algún inconveniente con el doctor McCoy? 

—Ninguno señor Spock. Solo..., ¿podríamos hablar cuando el turno acabe? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

—De acuerdo capitán. De igual manera yo también deseaba hablar con usted. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

—Necesito decirlo en privado.

Jim asintió y se fue para su silla siendo observado en todo momento por Spock. En los últimos días, 12 días, 13 horas y 27 minutos para ser exactos, Spock no podía dejar de verlo minuciosamente, su capitán lucía diferente con el pasar de los días. Específicamente en su vientre y también su sensible nariz captaba un tenue olor cada vez que se acercaba Jim. Un olor que sintió mucho tiempo atrás cuando un familiar de su madre se encontraba gestando, sin embargo, Jim era varón y esa posibilidad era descartable, pero debido a su naturaleza curiosa debía saber de que se trataba. También notó su irritabilidad a los olores metálicos, el gusto por comer alguna comida no saludable y el cuidado casi paranoico del doctor McCoy. ¿Su capitán estaría enfermo? Su conocimiento en enfermedades humanas eran superficiales, así que no podía dar un diagnóstico acertado. Aunado a eso Spock se dio cuenta que también se estaba volviendo paranoico como el doctor McCoy en cuidar a Jim, velar por él en lo que fuese posible. 

Ilógico. Irracional. 

Ya no prestaba la atención necesaria para hablar con Uhura, ¿cómo pretendía volver a la relación que tenía con ella? Si le prestaba mas atención a Jim que a ella. Y el peor de los casos, no tenía el enlace superficial con T'Pring desde lo que pasó año atrás, cuando su Pon Farr sucedió, tenía que al menos enlazarse con alguien, en este caso Uhura. Pero..., pero, ¿qué le sucedía a Spock? 

Cuando el turno acabó una vez más Jim y Spock se reunieron en la recámara de Jim, alegando que era un lugar más privado para el rubio. 

—Quizá esto te parezca ilógico e imposible pero es verdad. Y..., por favor, solo no lo pienses mucho. 

Spock alzó sus cejas confundido, su capitán no daba ningún indicio de decir una palabra concreta. Hasta que lo vio, frente a él observó como Jim se daba la vuelta para bajarse el cierre de su camisa y así poder sacársela, notó entonces que había una faja que le cubría la cintura y las caderas, también se la quitó y abrazó sea lo que sea tendría adelante y no falto mucho para saber que era cuando Jim se dio la vuelta. 

Vislumbró a un Jim asustadizo como cuando lo vio morir detrás de esas puerta de seguridad, cubriendo esa redondez que le indicaba aquello que descartó. Distinguió en su interior que eso lo enfureció, ¿por qué? Jim no era nada en lo que respecta ser una pareja, era solo su amigo. Uno no puede sentir el ferviente deseo de tomar su vientre y apretarlo hasta que esa criatura muera y en su lugar poner el hijo de ambos. 

—¿Spock? 

Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad lógica hizo a un lado aquellos pensamientos. 

—¿Por qué debería ayudarle en esta situación, Jim? 

Su «Jim» no se oía como usualmente era, sino uno más ruin cosa que alertó a Jim. Aún así se lo debía decir.

—El bebé que tengo aquí es mitad vulcano. 

Lo último que supo Spock es que estaba en la prisión de la nave Enterprise. Al momento de abrir los ojos nota a Uhura acercarse a la celda donde estaba confinado. 

—¿Qué has hecho, Spock? 

¿Qué hizo? No lo recuerda muy bien. Solo que estuvo con Jim en su recámara, tenían que decirse algo importante pero, ¿qué? Nunca antes le había ocurrido esta pérdida de memoria. Cuando iba a decir algo el doctor McCoy apareció con el rostro enfurecido. 

—¡Si algo le llega a pasar a Jim y a su bebé, juro que te mataré maldito duende! 

Y lo recordó. El horrendo acto que le hizo a su mejor amigo, a Jim. Su amigo, su hermano y su amante, su T'hy'la. No, esa palabra no puede pensarla. Luego de lo que hizo sería muy irrazonable de su parte siquiera decirla, no era digno. ¿Por qué tardó en darse cuenta? Lo lógico era volver con Nyota pero muy dentro suyo pensaba que lo mejor era Jim, solo que no supuso interpretar esa amistad.

—Yo..., lo siento —expresó esas palabras como si solucionara lo acontecido.

Su padre estaría decepcionado, su madre también, todos los de la Enterprise lo estarían y Jim seguro lo estaría odiando en estos momentos. Es lo que se merece por cometer algo tan cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corregido por CamiWriter~ 
> 
> Advertencias: Algunas cosas pueden estar mal, mi conocimiento es básico aunque haya leído y estudiado sobre el tema, a su vez algunas veces suelo pasar por alto cuestiones, y eso es un mal hábito. 
> 
> Sepan perdonar a este joven alma.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la bahía médica y luego el monitor donde se veía sus signos vitales. Sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre automáticamente, su bebé seguía ahí, estaba bien o eso espera creer. Al menos no traía un respirador, esas cosas eran incómodas.

Una enfermera se le acercó y le mencionó que llamaría al doctor McCoy avisándole que ha despertado. Asintió y la enfermera se retiró. En pocos minutos Bones estaría con él.

Se encontraba aquí porque Spock lo atacó, ¿por qué? ¿Será porque su hijo era mitad vulcano u otra cosa? Tenía que ver a Spock y exigirle una respuesta, Jim Kirk no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ni tranquilo con lo que ha pasado. Debería temerle a Spock, pero él no era así, Tarsus le dio la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar situaciones similares, aunque para otras era un cobarde. Ahora que lo recuerda, si no fuera por Bones, Spock lo hubiera dejado peor, su mejor amigo le salvaba la vida muchas veces.

Distinguió a Leonard caminar hasta su camilla y ojeando el reporte de su salud.

—¿Dónde está Spock?

—Te despiertas y lo primero que me dices es: ¿dónde está el maldito duende verde? —recita Bones agregándole un par de palabras con desagrado.

—No lo entiendes, Huesos, yo necesito saber porque me agredió. Él no me atacaría porque sí, no después de lo que me dijo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que me protegería hasta el día que él muera. Y los vulcanos no mienten, Huesos.

El médico oficial suspiró y sin decir mucho de lo que había sucedido, le pide que abra su bata porque le haría una ecografía para ver el estado del bebé. Jim le hizo caso, quería cerciorarse que el bebé estuviese bien como horas antes Bones lo habría revisado.

El bebé seguía bien, Kirk supo defender su vientre. Aunque terminó desmayado por unas horas. La agresión física fue tétrica, le recordó cuando comprometió emocionalmente a Spock. Por instinto se agarró aquel punto de presión y se la acarició.

—¿Quién está a cargo?

—Sulu esta como capitán interino y Scotty como comandante.

—Ok. Spock esta en las celdas, ¿no? —pregunta Jim sentándose en la camilla mientras toma su camisa amarilla.

—Sí, Nyota esta con él y no quiere hablar con nadie desde que dijo "lo siento". ¿Sabes cómo de jodido es esto? y ¿Qué pasó allí?

Jim sopesó la última pregunta que él mismo no entendía, aunque si supuso las consecuencias que traería.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —pregunta refiriéndose a su embarazo.

—Unos pocos, pero la verdad se esparce como pólvora quemándose.

—Ya no importa... —Jim suspiró, se salió de la camilla para ponerse lo que le faltaba del uniforme del capitán.

—Ten cuidado de ahora en adelante. No quiero que me des más infartos, Jim —le advirtió McCoy dejándole ir sabiendo que no podía retenerlo más tiempo en la bahía médica. Recibió una sonrisa por parte de Jim y lo observó saliendo a los pasillos de la nave.

Mientras tanto en la celda de la prisión de la USS Entreprise, Spock estaba sentado tratando de meditar pero los recuerdos de los eventos pasados eran reacios en desaparecer.

Estaba asustado por el terrible acto que había cometido. El temible sentimiento no desaparecía de su ser. Tan metido en sí mismo se encontraba que no se percató cuando una presencia se hizo presente, le vio los pies y cuando alzó la mirada, reconoció a Jim.

Kirk observaba a Spock tan diferente como siempre se mostraba, le recordaba a un niño pequeño que estaba muy asustado porque cometió algo malo y sabía cual iba ser su castigo. Le hubiera gustado conocer a Spock cuando éste era un niño.

—Jim.

Spock se levantó de su sitio y se apegó hacia la barrera que lo separaba de su T'hy'la. Por un instante deseó destruirla y querer tomar a Jim entre sus brazos, pedir perdón.

—Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, Spock... —Jim lo ve a los ojos y enfatiza—, ¿por qué me has atacado al saber mi condición aún prometiendo que cuidarías de mí? 

Spock abrió la boca y luego la cerró, escondió sus manos detrás suyo y las apretó. La meditación se había ido al tacho cuando logró verlo, al igual que las palabras que había preparado. Pero tenía que decir la verdad porque los Vulcanos no mentían..

—Sentí un irracional odio a la criatura que albergas en tu vientre, Jim. El saber que otro individuo tuvo oportunidad de procrear contigo me ha hervido la sangre y nublado los sentidos. Debido a que te considero mi T'hy'la —decir aquello había sido tan fácil que incluso se interrogó por ello.

Jim entrecerró sus ojos tratando de recordar las pocas clases de idioma Vulcano que aprendió en la Academia de la Flota Estelar como un curso extra. Nada. No recordaba nada. 

—¿Qué significa T'hy'la? 

—Es..., significa que para mí eres una persona importante en mi existencia. 

Los Vulcanos dicen la verdad pero,  ¿quién dijo que no las pueden evadir o decir parcialmente?

—Aún así eso no justifica lo que has hecho. 

—Mi acción nunca será justificada. Por ello acepto el castigo que me impondrá. Jim, no... —corrigió— capitán, estoy dispuesto a ir a una corte marcial y permanecer en esta instancia cuanto sea necesario. 

Kirk descruza sus brazos y en una mala manía pasó sus manos por su cuello. Spock pudo observar que éste tomó aire y escuchó como le pedía al cuidador de las celdas lo liberaran. Spock quiso objetar pero Jim no oía sus razones. 

—Regresa a tus actividades y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos. Dentro de 4 semanas llegamos a Rivadavia para llevar a cabo la cumbre entre los kamelolianos. Cuando esto termine para mí decidiré que hacer contigo porque aún me eres útil. 

El capitán dejó la sala hacia el puente en donde relevó a Sulu y más adelante le siguió Spock relevando a Scott. En el puente los cuchicheos pararon cuando el último llegó pero eso no quiere decir que también se detuvo en toda la Enterprise, los rumores se esparcían por todo el rincón de la nave. Jim no pudo más que solo suspirar y continuar el turno alfa hasta que se acabase. 

Cuando terminó se retiró del puente hasta su recámara en donde pudo quitarse su faja especial y por fin echarse en su cama, con cuidado como le insistió McCoy. Masticó todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses y lo que está por ocurrir, sería padre, ¿madre? Como sea. Su bebé también sería un niño del espacio y eso le hizo gracia porque los Kirk siempre pertenecerían al basto universo sea como sea. 

Sonrió abrazando su vientre. 

—Quiero verte. Lo necesito, ¿tú quieres verme, renacuajo? 

Pudo sentir como su vientre vibró. Joder, ¡el bebé pateó! Empezó a reír con alegría y a levantarse a tomar el intercomunicador llamando a Bones. 

—¡¿Qué sucede, niño?! Tengo cosas que hacer a diferencia de ti...

—¡Huesos!, ¡Mi bebé se movió!, ¡Pateó!. ¡Oh Dios! 

El doctor abrió los ojos por el asombro y se contagio de la alegría de su mejor amigo. Ese bebé vulcano sería su perdición pero también su alegría porque si este bebé era la felicidad de Jim con eso bastaba para poder amarlo también. 

—Cuando acabe mi turno iré a verte y sentir como ese niño no te deja dormir. 

—¡Oh vamos! —carcajea Jim— Mi renacuajo sabe como comportarse. 

Mientras eso ocurría, Spock se hallaba en su dormitorio haciendo una llamada a Nuevo Vulcano. Tenía que recibir consejo alguno de la única persona que le quedaba en la vida. 

—Spock, solo te queda esperar la decisión de tu capitán, en este caso de tu T'hy'la. 

Spock había llamado a su padre para informarle lo sucedido, una ayuda en tan caótico momento. Aunque no sirvió de mucho.

—Lo sé, padre —en estos momentos deseaba con fervor que su madre estuviese viva, ella sabría que decirle- ¿cómo te encuentras con T'Aria? —cambió de tema por su propio bien.

—Nuestra relación es fructífera. Actualmente se encuentra esperando un hijo nuestro. 

—Deseo que tengan una larga vida y prosperidad para ustedes. 

Spock se despidió de su padre. Los Vulcanos tuvieron que formar nuevos vínculos por la pérdida de Vulcano, encontrar pareja por «su tiempo», incluso su padre. Sin embargo, él era el único medio Vulcano que no se enlazó con nadie, ni siquiera con su ex prometida y mucho menos con Nyota. En unos años no sabría como sobreviviría a ello. 

No le importó. 

El vulcano consiguió conciliar el sueño a 2 horas del nuevo turno alfa. Al despertar siguió la misma rutina hasta presentarse al puente en donde Jim animado haría un anuncio importante. 

Jim Kirk se detuvo en medio del puente y suspiró. Abrió la boca para hablar. 

"Primeramente quiero que dejen de creer rumores acerca de mí y de Spock, sea lo que sea que hayan dicho de nosotros no es cierto. Puede que hubo un altercado entre nosotros dos pero es nuestro asunto no el de ustedes, no quiero censurarlos como un mal capitán pero necesito que paren. Segundo, es qué estoy esperando un bebé. Sí, estoy en cinta, gestando, como lo llamen y seguro ahora ustedes dicen: el capitán ya se nos quemó. No, no es así. No les puedo decir todos los detalles pero soy capaz de albergar vida aun siendo un ser humano varón. Tercero y último, no dejaré de comandar la Enterprise por esto, este estado no es impedimento. Por lo tanto espero puedan colaborar un poco más conmigo. Los necesito, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Seguido de un: Sí, capitán. Jim se sentó en su silla y comandó a Sulu que le diera todos los detalles hasta el momento y así anotar todo en su bitácora. 

Spock quiso tomar su rostro y decirle que todo iba a ir bien, aunque "bien" tenía varias terminaciones. Pero todo el apoyo se lo dieron sus colegas más allegados y más que nada sus amigos cercanos. Era como si lo hicieran a un lado.

Checov, Scott, Sulu y Nyota se la pasaron engriendo a Jim y cuidándolo incluso cuando iban al comedor. La única persona quién le habló fue el doctor McCoy, aún estando con ganas de decapitarlo como tanto insistía. 

—El embarazo vulcano dura 10 meses. Mi madre llevó ese tiempo conmigo. 

—¿Alguna complicación? 

—La falta de cobre fue lo único complicado. Pero con raciones diarias de Plomek será suficiente para el capitán. Personalmente yo les proporcionare ese alimento rico en cobre. 

—De acuerdo. Jim, no es alérgico a esa comida tuya —Huesos terminó de escribir en su padd antes de proseguir a hablar— ¿algo más que deba saber? 

—Cuando el neonato se encuentre con nosotros tendrá que formar un vínculo. 

—¿Cómo es eso? 

Spock se la pensó para poder explicarle al doctor McCoy. 

—Cuando un vulcano nace debe estar enlazado con su familia para así poder tener una amplia gama del sentir del nuevo individuo. Nosotros los vulcanos necesitamos un soporte, esto ocurre también con nuestra pareja solo que en otro nivel más íntimo. 

—Ya veo. Pero Jim no sabe hacer esas cosas vudú vulcanas. 

—Yo les ayudaré si me lo permiten -respondió Spock— es mi deber como vulcano ayudar a otro. Debido a la ausencia del progenitor yo haría la pequeña fusión entre sus mentes. 

Bones rascó sus cabellos dudoso pero segundos después asintió. 

—Debido a mi escaso conocimiento de embarazos vulcanos quiero que me ayudes en ello. Spock, aún no te he perdonado lo que has hecho, tal vez Jim pero créeme que yo no lo haré. 

—No hay razón de perdonar mi ilógico comportar en las pasadas semanas.

—Está bien. Puedes retirarte, en unas horas llegamos a Rivadavia. 

Tenían entendido que harían unas cuantas actualizaciones a la Enterprise y escoltarían una cumbre por 3 días enteros. Su deber como primer oficial era cuidar de Jim y por fin saber que sucedería con él. Spock tan solo esperaba poder quedarse más tiempo con Jim incluso si era ignorado por sus compañeros y por él mismo. 

Lo que no esperó ni en sus más remotas pesadillas de niñez es que al bajar de la Enterprise se hallara con alguien quien creyó muerto hace más de 15 años. 

—Cuanto tiempo ha pasado mi pequeño y querido hermano Spock. 

—Sybok... 

Cuando el comandante Spock trató de decir algo más Jim acudió a él porque no lo veía cerca, aunque no le hablase cada que podía le echaba un ojo, no quería perderlo de vista. Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró hablando con otro vulcano. 

—Señor Spock, lo estamos esperando. 

—Capitán —Spock volteó a verlo, Jim estaba con un traje especial para sobrellevar el embarazo. No había razón de ocultar más su embarazo entre sus tripulantes. 

—Así que eras el capitán de la famosísima Enterprise —mencionó el otro vulcano. 

—¿Perdón? ¿Nos conocemos? 

—Capitán, es imposible que usted conozca a mi medio hermano. 

—¿Medio hermano? —Kirk estaba anonadado— ¡Tienes un hermano! 

—Sí, Jim —Spock no pudo evitar mencionar su nombre. Siendo observado por Sybok quien analizaba su comportamiento y siendo visto por Jim quién torció su boca en un gesto incómodo. 

—Como sea, parece que usted me conoce —habló Jim. 

—Claro que sí —el medio hermano mayor de Spock se acercó a Jim, invadiendo su espacio personal—, más de lo que crees. Soy el vulcano con quién te acostaste en New Yorktown. 

Jim se quedó helado sin poder moverse de su sitio, aquello era imposible. No pudo haberse acostado justamente con él. 

No. No. No. No. Y mil veces no. 

Los finos oídos de Spock escucharon realmente bien aquella reveladora verdad. Se enfureció. En estos mismos instantes quiso cortar la yugular de Sybok pero se había hecho un juramento en favor a Jim y tan solo se atrevió a alejar a Sybok del espacio de Jim. 

—Sybok te pido que nos disculpes. Mi capitán está ocupado en las celebraciones de la cumbre que se llevará a cabo —manifiesta Spock con estoica voz, manteniendo la rigidez de su rostro y tratando que no salga a flote aquel instinto de sobreprotección hacia Jim.

—Está bien —Sybok estiró su mano quitándole el padd a su pequeño hermano— te dejo mi número. Quiero hablar contigo sobre nuestro padre. 

—Larga vida y prosperidad —Spock se despidió abruptamente quitándole su padd y tomando del brazo de Jim a donde fuera con tal de alejarse. 

Estaba en blanco. Jim veía todo blanco en su cabeza. 

—¡Jim! 

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo, Spock? —contestó a un preocupado medio vulcano— ¿cuándo llegamos aquí? —Jim realmente no había podido discernir a su alrededor ni como arribaron al lugar. 

—Hace un momento. Mi prioridad ahora es llamar al doctor McCoy. 

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas! —le detuvo cuando estaba por sacar el intercomunicador— No hace falta. Yo, solo no sé que hacer, Spock. Tú lo has oído muy bien, si eso es verdad —tocó su vientre— este niño es suyo por ende tu sobrino —comenzó a reír nerviosamente— ahora entiendo porque quisiste atacarme, tú lo sentiste, ¿no? Esto..., Yo...

—¡James! ¡Reacciona! —Spock lo tomó de los brazos. 

Jim quería llorar, particularmente no se considera un llorón pero lo quería hacer. Esto era una mierda. Una real mierda. Jim podía cometer una mierda tras otra desde que tenía uso de razón, así que se desploma al piso a llorar con Spock tratando de ayudarle. 

Cosa que no debía hacer, no se lo merecía. En su estúpido despecho de su amor no correspondido se acostó con alguien parecido a él, para llenar el hueco vacío que dolía pero nunca se imaginó que ese ser semejante era el hermano mayor de la persona que amaba.

—Perdóname, Spock, perdóname —como una mantra Jim lo repetía y Spock lo escuchaba. No sabiendo que hacer, porque el único que debería este pidiendo perdón era Spock y no su T'hy'la que estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu amigo, hermano y amante está sufriendo? 

—Shhh... T'hy'la. Deja de llorar. No tengo porque perdonarte. No ha hecho nada en contra de mí, el único quien a causado dolor he sido yo. 

Aferrándose a Spock, Jim solo podía quedarse allí llorando, con todas las hormonas en su interior causándole estragos y tratando de saber que hacer de ahora en adelante con esta incipiente verdad.


End file.
